Wolfblood: Maddy and Rhydians Wedding
by FantacyGirl16
Summary: Rhydian proposes to Maddy since wolfbloods usually get married between the ages of sixteen and eighteen.
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**Wolfblood: Maddy and Rhydian's Wedding  
Chapter 1: The Proposal  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood.  
Authors note: This will be a three chapter story. Maddy and her family have been back for six months and they know that Liam and Mr. Jeffries know about wolfblood's. They are in grade eleven. Ceri, Jana, Meinir have bought a small house and are living in Stoney bridge. Meinir is seventeen and goes to the same school as Maddy and the others. Alric is pack leader again. Jana and Liam are dating and Kay and Tom are dating. Enjoy.  
**  
~It was a Saturday at 1:00pm Jana, Shannon, Tom and Liam had just arrived at Rhydian's place and were now in his room.~

"So what did you want to tell us." asked Shannon

"Well..." said Rhydian

"Well what." said Jana

"Well... I'm going to propose to Maddy." said Rhydian happily

"Oh my god, oh my god." shouted Shannon and Jana

"Have you told the Vaughn's or parents?' asked Tom

"No, I want it to be a surprise for them." said Rhydian

"Have you asked her parents?" asked Tom

"No, should I?" said Rhydian

"Yes its usual most of the time people ask for their blessing." said Tom

"Okay I'll ask them right now." said Rhydian taking out his cell phone

~Rhydian dialled Dan's cell. A few minutes later Dan picked up.~

"Hey Rhydian" said Dan

"Hey, how are you" said Rhydian

"Good, why do I get the feeling that you're about to ask something." said Dan

"Um actually yes." said Rhydian

"Well what is it." said Dan

"I want to ask Emma and you if I can have your blessing to...marry your daughter." said Rhydian

"About time." said Dan

"So that's a yes." said Rhydian

"That's a yes." said Dan

"Great, could I talk to Emma." said Rhydian

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes." said Dan

~A few minutes later Emma came to the phone.~

"Hi Rhydian." said Emma

"Hi." said Rhydian

"Dan said you wanted to ask me something." said Emma

"Um yes I want to ask you if I can have your blessing on marrying your daughter." said Rhydian

"Of course you can marry my daughter." said Emma

"Thank you so much I'll talk to you later, I'll ask her tomorrow. bye." said Rhydian

"Bye." said Emma

~They both hung up.~

"So..." said Jana

"They said I could." said Rhydian

"That's great." said Shannon giving Rhydian a hug

"Um I have a question aren't you guys a little young to get married." said Liam

"A Wolfblood usually gets married between sixteen and eighteen years old." said Rhydian

"Oh." said Liam

"So have you gotten a ring or planned out how you're going to propose to her?" Tom asked

"No and no." said Rhydian

"Well lets go get the ring." said Jana then she left the room and the others followed

~They walked down the streets till they found a small store that sold wedding and engagement rings. They opened the door and walked in. When they walked in a woman looked up from her computer.~

"How may I help you." asked the woman as the customers came up to the desk

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." said Rhydian

"Well you've came to the right store we've got a wide selection of engagement rings." said the woman Pulling out three big trays of rings

"So look at the rings a and there are three shelves of on the wall, tell me when you're ready, my name is Kacey." said Kacey

~They looked around for a while until Jana found one that might be the one. She walked over to Rhydian and showed it to him.~

"what do you think of this ring?" asked Jana showing him a silver ring with a big diamond heart in the middle

"No." said Rhydian

"What do you think of this one?" asked Liam showing Rhydian a plain gold ring

"No it's to plain." said Rhydian

~they kept looking. Rhydian's friends showed him many rings. ~

"What do you think of this one guys." said Rhydian

~everyone came to where Rhydian was and looked at the ring that he was holding. The ring was silver with three small diamonds in the middle.~

"That's very pretty." said Jana

"That ring is lovely." said Shannon

"Nice." said Liam

"Maddy will love it." said Tom

"So you think I should get it." said Rhydian

"Yeah." they all shouted at the same time

~They all went up to Kacey.~

"We're ready." said Rhydian

"Great." said Kacey

~Kacey put the ring in a black velvet box, put it in a plastic bag and handed it to Rhydian, they paid then they left the store. When they got back to Rhydian's they all went back upstairs to Rhydian's room. ~

"So when are you going to propose to Maddy?" asked Shannon

"I was thinking tomorrow." said Rhydian

"That's a great idea, tomorrow you could take her on a dinner picnic then when the sun is setting you could propose and the full moon is the day after." said Jana

"That's an excellent idea." said Tom

"I like it. What do you think Rhydian?" said Shannon

"I really like it and we could find a spot then put some hanging lights and we could have some candles around. I could be waiting in the forest waiting for Maddy, then Shannon could bring Maddy to the spot where the picnic is going to be." said Rhydian

"That would be so lovely." said Jana

"We could help you if you want." said Tom

"I would like that." said Rhydian

"Okay so who wants to bring what." said Shannon

"I'll bring the lights I have some Christmas lights that aren't coloured and hanging lantern lights and they're also both solar power ." said Liam

"Perfect." said Rhydian

"I can bring the candles, matches and I also have candle covers to." said Tom

"I can bring cloth napkins and a table cloth." said Jana

"I'll bring cutlery, glasses, plates and champagne that has no alcohol in it." said Shannon

"I'll get the food." said Rhydian

"Now all you have to do is ask her on a date." said Liam

"I'll go over to her house right now." said Rhydian

"What time should we meet and where." asked Tom

"Let's say noon here." said Rhydian

"Okay." said Liam

~They said their goodbyes, Rhydian put the box with the ring in it in his bedside table drawer then left to go to Maddy's. When he got to Maddy's he knocked on the door a few minutes later then Maddy opened the door.~

"Hey." said Maddy

"Hey can I come in." said Rhydian

"Of course." said Maddy

~Rhydian stepped in to the house took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen with Maddy.~

"Mam, dad Rhydian's here." said Maddy

"Hello Rhydian, how are you." said Emma

"What brings you here." said Dan

"I just wanted to ask Maddy something." said Rhydian

"So what is it?" asked Maddy

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic tomorrow at 6:30pm." said Rhydian

"Of course." said Maddy

"Great and it's fancy and Shannon will be picking you up." said Rhydian

"Okay." said Maddy

"Well that's all, I'll see you tomorrow, bye love you." said Rhydian

"Love you too." said Maddy as Rhydian shut the door

Later that night after dinner Rhydian was making the food. He made two types of cookies, sandwiches with lots of meat, hard boiled eggs, salad putting the dressing in a small container and fruit salad.~

~Rhydian couldn't get to sleep right away, he was thinking about how he was going to propose, what he might say when he proposes to Maddy, if she'll say yes or no. Finally at midnight he fell asleep.~

 **The Next Day:**

~At eleven thirty in the morning Rhydian woke up he shot up like a rocket when he remembered what he was going to do today. He got up, got dressed, brushed his teeth, made his bed and went down for breakfast. ~

"Good morning". said Mrs. Vaughn

"Morning." said Rhydian

"Breakfast is on the table." said Mrs. Vaughn

~Rhydian sat down and ate his breakfast. He was almost done when Tom, Shannon, Jana and Liam walked in with bags of the thing that they brought.~

"Morning" said Shannon as they all came into the kitchen with the things that they brought

"Ready." said Tom

"Almost." said Rhydian

~Rhydian went to the fridge and took out the food then he went to where they kept the baskets and took the picnic basket, then he went back to the kitchen and loaded the basket as well as putting some ice packs, and ice put some ice into bags.~

"Ready." said Rhydian

"What's all this?" asked Mrs. Vaughn

"Nothing." said Rhydian then they left the house

~They wandered around in the forest for a while looking for the perfect place. About thirty minutes after roaming the forest Liam found a good place. ~

"Guys over here." Liam called

~everyone came rushing over. ~

"Look isn't this the right place." said Liam

"Yeah it is." said Rhydian

~The place that Liam had found was all that they were looking for. There was an opening where you could see the sky perfectly, the trees were a pretty equal distance away from each other and the space was enough for a picnic blanket.~

"It's perfect." said Jana

"Well is this the place?" asked Shannon

"Yes let's start setting up. "said Rhydian

"We should start with the lights they'll take the longest to do."

~Liam took out all the lights that he brought.~

"That's a lot of lights." said Tom

"Yeah four hanging lanterns, eight on each one and four Christmas lights." said Liam

"We could wrap the Christmas lights around the four trees here." said Rhydian

"And we can link the hanging lanterns from tree to tree." said Shannon

"Excellent." Rhydian agreed

"Okay then let's do it." said Jana

~They wrapped the lights around the trees, hung the hanging lanterns and set up the picnic. At 2:30pm they headed back to Rhydian's. ~

"Now remember Shannon you're picking up Maddy at 6:30 tonight and I will meet you guys there." said Rhydian

"Okay I will." said Shannon, then she walked away

"Good luck." said Tom, then he walked

"Bye good luck." said Jana, then Liam and Jana held hands and walked away

~Rhydian shut the door and went to the kitchen to make himself some lunch. He had just put his sandwich on the table when he found a note from Mrs. Vaughn saying I will be back soon. Rhydian ate his lunch, then he went to watch some TV. At 4:30pm Mrs. Vaughn and the boys came back. ~

"We're back" Mrs. Vaughn called from the front door

"I'm in here." Rhydian called back

~Mrs. Vaughn and the boys walked into the family room where Rhydian was watching tv. ~

"What are you watching?" asked Mrs. Vaughn

"Oh just a show." said Rhydian turning off the tv

"Could you play football with me." asked Ollie

"Sure." said Rhydian

~Ollie and Rhydian went outside and kicked the football around played a few one on one games. At 5:45pm they were called in for dinner. Ollie and Rhydian went inside. Ollie sat down but Rhydian didn't sit down he was going up the stairs when Mrs. Vaughn stopped him.~

"Where are you going?" asked Mrs. Vaughn

"I'm getting ready to take Maddy out on a date." said Rhydian

"Okay." said Mrs. Vaughn

~Rhydian continued up the stairs and into his room. He got on his suit and tie, opened his drawer and put the ring in his pocket. Then he went back downstairs.~

"Okay I'm leaving now." said Rhydian

"Okay, what time do you think you'll be back at." said Mrs. Vaughn

"I'm not sure." said Rhydian

"Okay well bye." said Mrs. Vaughn

"Bye." said Rhydian then he left the house

~Rhydian walked out of the town and into the forest. Once he got to the spot where they had set up the picnic he lit the candles and waited for Maddy. ~

~At Maddy's. Maddy was just finishing getting ready when there was a knock at the door and a few seconds later Shannon walked in the house.~

"Are you ready to go?" asked Shannon

"Yeah." said Maddy

"Then let's go." said Shannon

"Bye." said Maddy

"Bye." said Emma

~Maddy and Shannon left the house. They walked out of town and into the forest. ~

"I should have not worn heels, where are we going." said Maddy

"You'll see." said Shannon

~A while later Maddy and Shannon could see the picnic. Minutes later they were at there.~

"Hey Mads and thanks Shannon." said Rhydian

"You're welcome, I'll see ya later and hopefully it goes well." said Shannon then she left

"Hey Rhydian." said Maddy

"You look absolutely stunning." said Rhydian looking at Maddy's knee cut blue dress

"Thank you." said Maddy sitting down

"Your welcome. So I was thinking that we would just eat, watch the sunset and hangout." said Rhydian sitting down

"Okay. What do have to eat." said Maddy opening the basket

"Um a lot of..." Rhydian was interrupted by Maddy

"Hard boiled eggs, this is one of my favourite foods besides almost any type of meat." said Maddy taking out a container, opening it and putting one on her plate

"We'll do you want to serve up?" Rhydian asked

"Sure." Maddy said

~Rhydian poured the drinks and served himself while Maddy served herself. Maddy had three hard boiled eggs, a sandwich, fruit salad and two cookies one of each, Rhydian had pretty much the same thing. ~

"This is amazing, the whole thing." said Maddy

"Thanks I had a little help from our friends." said Rhydian

~They ate and talked, watched the sun setting.~

"Rhydian are you okay?" asked Maddy

"I'm fine." said Rhydian

~Rhydian stood up and took out the box. Rhydian got on one knee and opened the box. Maddys eyes opened wide.~

"Maddy Smith, will you marry me." asked Rhydian

"Yes, yes Rhydian I will" said Maddy standing up

~Rhydian stood up, took out the ring and put it on Maddys left ring finger. They hugged and kissed then sat back down and finished eating, talked, watched the stars and the moon.~

"Well it's ten o'clock I think we better be going back." said Rhydian looking at his phone hours later

"Yeah I guess we should." said Maddy

~they packed up the food, drinks and the dishes. They walked home Rhydian carrying the food and drinks. Maddy carried the dishes back. ~

~Maddy and Rhydian walked up to Maddys door and knocked. A few minutes later the door opened and Rhydian and Maddy walked in and set the basket down. ~

"So did you ask her to marry you." asked Dan

"I did." said Rhydian

"And..." said Dan

"I said yes." said Maddy

"Oh my congratulations darling and to you Rhydian." said Dan hugging Maddy and Rhydian

"Where's mum." asked Maddy

"She's upstairs." said Dan just then Emma came down

"So did you ask her?" asked Emma

"Yes he did and I said yes." said Maddy

"Congratulations both of you." said Emma giving both Rhydian and Maddy hug

"Thanks guys." said Maddy

"Um could I leave these here tonight it's just food and dishes." said Rhydian

"Of course." said Dan

"Well as much as I would like to stay and hang out but Mrs. Vaughn will be wondering where I am." said Rhydian

"Bye." said Maddy

Maddy and Rhydian kissed and hugged.

"Bye see ya later." said Rhydian then he left

 **Authors note: Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Keep an eye out for chapter 2: Reveals. I am going back to school tomorrow so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed

**Wolfblood: Maddy and Rhydians Wedding  
Chapter 2: Revealed  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood  
Authors note: It is now Monday and Mrs. Vaughn, Ceri and Gerwyn don't know about Rhydian and Maddy. Meinir does know about Maddy and Rhydian. I forgot to mention that it's just Mrs. Vaughn, Ollie and Rhydian living at the Vaughns. I also forgot to mention that Gerwyn and Bryn are also living with Ceri, Jana and Meinir. Rhydian proposed to Maddy on October six. Enjoy.**

It was lunch time at school and the group was sitting at the picnic table outside. They continued making the invitations that they started the day before and they already thought of a date June 17.

"So we'll hand out the invitations after lunch to the people in our class." said Rhydian

"And I'll give the invitation to my parents tonight." said Shannon

"Same here." said Tom

"Me too." said Liam

"And we'll tell your parents and foster parents when they come to my house for dinner." said Maddy

Forty minutes later the bell rang and everyone went back to home room. When they got into class they handed the invitations out.

"You're getting married." said Jimmy

"Yeah." said Maddy

"Aren't you guys a little young." asked Sam

"Does it matter?" asked Rhydian

"No." said Sam

"Then that's your answer." said Maddy

"Why are you getting married so young?" asked Kara

"We love each other and that" said Rhydian

"Okay guys that's enough thanks for the invitation now sit down and open your text book and flip to page one hundred, read the page and answer the questions on the paper I'm about to hand out." said Mr. Jeffries

Mr. Jeffries then came around and handed out a piece of paper to everyone.

Three hours later at three thirty they were out of school. Maddy, Rhydian, Jana and Meinir went to Maddys and Tom, Liam and Shannon went to the Kafe. When they got Maddys they walked into the house closing the door behind them.

"Mum we're home." said Maddy coming into the kitchen with the others

"Hi. How was your day Pet?" said Emma putting the last of the plates on the table

"Good." said Maddy

"What are we having for dinner?" asked Meinir

"Vegetarian lasagna, garlic bread and Cesar salad." said Emma

"Yum. And for desert?" said Jana

"Ice cream sundae. Now can I have some help clean up the house." said Emma

"Yes we can." said Maddy winning

At six o'clock there was a knock on the door, Dan opened the door and Mrs. Vaughn, Ollie, Ceri, Gerwyn and Bryn walked into the family/kitchen.

"Well it's nice to see you all again." said Gerwyn

"Yes. Well dinner's ready so why don't we sit down and eat." said Dan

They all sat down and served up. They were all eating their food when Mrs. Vaughn saw Maddys ring.

"That's a lovely ring, where ever did you get that?"Mrs. Vaughn commented

"Um...um Rhydian do you have the well you know." said Maddy

"Uh..yes I do have it." said Rhydian

"Have what?" asked Ceri

"I'll be back." said Rhydian and he got up and went to his backpack and took out the invitations then he came back and sat down again "Here." said Rhydian handing Mrs. Vaughn and Ceri an envelope.

They opened the envelope and took out the information. Once they read the information they looked up at Rhydian and Maddy.

"You're getting married." said Mrs. Vaughn

"Yes we are." said Maddy

"Well congratulations." said Gerwyn

"Thanks." said Maddy

"Yes congratulations." said Mrs. Vaughn

The rest of the night they talked about the wedding what the flowers were going to be, what Maddy's wedding dress will look like and other things.

At nine o'clock it was time for the guests to go home.

"Thank you for dinner. Ollie say thank you." said Mrs. Vaughn

"Thanks for dinner." said Ollie

"Any time." said Dan

"Bye Mads." said Rhydian giving her a quick kiss on the lips

"Come along." said Mrs. Vaughn

"Bye." said Maddy then Rhydian left

"I guess we'll see you later." said Ceri

"Yes I guess so." said Emma then Ceri walked out the door

"Congratulations." said Gerwyn

The girls said goodbye to each other then they left. Once everyone had left Maddy went to bed.

 **Authors note: Well I hope you enjoyed I know it was a little boring. Keep an eye out for the last chapter, Chapter 3: The Wedding  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

**Wolfblood: Maddy and Rhydian's Wedding  
Chapter 3: The Wedding  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood  
Authors note: I made up some names. Well here's the last chapter so enjoy.**

It was finally Saturday June seventeenth at ten o'clock in the morning. Maddy, Dan, Emma, Jana, Meinir, Shannon and Gwen the wolfblood cub who was also the flower girl in Rhydian and Maddys wedding were all eating breakfast.

"Come on girls we need to get going. Maddy your still in our pyjamas ." said Emma

"Yes mum." said Maddy finishing her breakfast

Ten minutes later they were all done their breakfast. Maddy and the girls went upstairs while Dan and Emma did the dishes.

When the girls got upstairs they all walked into Maddys room where she kept her wedding dress, the bridesmaid dresses and Gwen's dress. Maddy started to hand out the dresses bridesmaid dresses. They were all the same a long light green dress with short sleeves. Each girl took their dress and went to go change. Shannon took Gwen and Gwen's dress with her. Gwen's dress was white with a dark green sash. While Maddys friends were getting ready she got into the shower.

After she was done her shower she wrapped a towel around herself then walked into her room and found that all her friends were there and had laid her wedding dress on the bed.

"You guys look wonderful. What did you do with your glasses." said Maddy

"Oh I put in contact lenses." said Shannon

"Wow okay um could you help me put on my dress after I put my under garments on." said Maddy

"Oh yeah sure we'll wait outside and by the way your parents are checking on the finishing touches for the wedding they should be back soon." said Jana then the girls left letting Maddy getting ready.

A few minutes later Maddy opened the door.

"I'm ready." said Maddy

The girls walked in. Meinir took the dress off of the hanger and opened it up so that Maddy could step in. They had just started doing up the buttons on Maddys dress when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Jana

She went over to the door and opened it a crack. On the other side of the door was Emma.

"Is she almost done?" asked Emma

"Yeah we're just doing the buttons on her dress." said Jana

"Okay I'll get the makeup and hair things ready." said Emma then she left and Jana shut the door

Fifteen minutes later the door opened and Maddy and her friends walked out

"Mum we're ready to get our hair and makeup done." said Maddy

Maddys mom came out of the washroom and stopped when she saw Maddy and the girls standing there.

"You guys look beautiful." said Emma

"Can we get our hair and makeup done please." said Maddy

"Of course." said Emma then they all went into the bathroom to do their hair and makeup

Emma did all their makeup light then put Meinir, Shannon and Jana's hair in the bun, she curled Gwens and Maddys hair.

"Shannon can you get the veil." said Emma putting more spray in Maddys hair and Shannon left

"Mam isn't that enough spray and where's dad." said Maddy

"If you want it to stay in for at least twelve hours then we need to spray your hair and your father is down stairs." said Emma continuing to spray Maddys hair and Shannon came back with the veil

Emma took the veil and clipped it into her hair the folded the piece of the veil over Maddys face.

"You're done. Let's go show your father." said Emma

They all walked down stairs and went into the family room.

"Dad." said Maddy

Dan stood up and turned around so that he was facing his daughter. He choked up when he saw his beautiful daughter.

"You look beautiful, you all do." said Dan

Maddys dress was a strapless, sweat heart, fitted to the waist then flared out a little it had lace on the gown, the dress also had a small train and her veil went all the way to the ground.

What time is it?" asked Gwen sounding not patient at all

"Twelve thirty , the limousine should be here in an hour." said Emma

"Oh." said Gwen

"Let's go watch tv." said Maddy and all went to watch tv

At the Vaughn's Rhydian and Tom had been the first ones ready and Rhydian was helping Ollie with the tie. Ollie was the ring bearer at the wedding

"When's the limo going to be here?" Ollie asked

"It should be here in about half an hour. You look nervous Rhydian." said Tom

"Yeah I am a little, there's going to be a hundred and seven people not including Mrs. Vaughn, Ollie, Maddys parents, Maddy and I. If I mess up then that's going to be embarrassing." said Rhydian

"There's no need to worry." said Tom

"Than.." Rhydian was interrupted by Mrs. Vaughn

"So how do I look." said Mrs. Vaughn

"Wow." said Tom

"Yeah." said Rhydian

A while later there was a honk, Mrs. Vaughn went to the window to see who it was.

"The limousine is here." said Mrs. Vaughn

Everyone got their things and went to the place where the wedding ceremony would take place.

About half an hour later they arrived. They all got out of the car and walked A little ways into the forest until they came to a clearing.

Rhydian and Maddy had found a beautiful spot to have the ceremony. They had found a spot in the forest where there was a clearing and a gazebo. It was a perfect spot to have hundred and sixteen people sit.

When they came people had already arrived like Toms parents, Kay, Kara, Katrina and Katrina's mom and some other people too, people started to arrive quickly Rhydian greeted everyone as they came.

Back at Maddys the limousine had just arrived the driver honked and Dan went to see who it was.

"The limo is here, I'll go tell him we'll be a minute." said Dan then he left the house

"Okay here's the flowers." said Emma

Emma paced out a small bouquet of pink tulips to Jana, Meinir and Shannon, then a very small bouquet of pale pink roses to Gwen after that she handed a big bouquet of roses to Maddy the roses were a mixture of coloured roses pale pink, White, dark pink and red. After that Emma picked up the end of Maddys dress so that Maddy wouldn't trip and they all walked out. They got into the limo and Dan locked the door before leaving.

Half an hour later they arrived and they got out.

"Wow there's a lot of cars parked." said Maddy sounding nervous

"You sound nervous are you okay." asked Shannon as they started to walk.

"I'm fine." said Maddy

When they got to the spot where they would be before they walked down the aisle Ollie was standing there and waiting. They stood where they could see the guests but the guests couldn't see them.

"Are you ready?" asked Emma

Maddy nodded her head and then Emma took out her phone and texted Mrs. Vaughn

Emma:  
We're here and ready

Mrs. Vaughn:  
Okay

A few minutes later the music started to play. The first person to walk down the aisle was Jana, when she was half way Meinir started to walk down the aisle and when she was halfway down the aisle Shannon started to walk down the aisle. When Shannon was at the end of the aisle Ollie and Gwen started to walk down the aisle arms linked. Then the music changed and Dan and Maddy appeared, everyone stood up and looked at Maddy Emma sorted out the dress and veil before she went to stand on the other side of her daughter then the three of them started to walk down the aisle.

When they reached the end of the aisle Maddy handed her flowers for Shannon to hold then took Rhydians hand and her parents sat down in their reserved seats.

"You look beautiful." Rhydian whispered then they turned to look at the person who was going to marry them

"We are gathered here to witness the marriage of Rhydian Morris and Maddy Smith." said the man, he turned to Maddy then continued " said the man "Rhydian Morris do you take the Maddy Smith to be your wife in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or worse and to love and cherish every day from this day forward." said the minister

"I do." said Rhydian

"May I have the ring." said the minister

Ollie paced a sliver ring with a small diamond to the minister who paced it to Rhydian.

"You may put the ring on Maddys finger." said the minister

Rhydian slid the ring onto Maddys left ring finger

"Maddy Smith do you take the Rhydian Morris to be your husband in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or worse and to love and cherish every day from this day forward." said the minister

"I do." said Maddy

"May I have the ring." said the minister

Ollie paced the man a plain silver ring who paced it to Maddy.

"You may place the ring on Rhydian's finger." said the minister

Maddy slid the ring onto Rhydian's left ring finger.

"I am now proud to pronounce Mrs. and Mr. Morris. You may kiss the bride." said the minister

Rhydian folded over the veil and kissed Maddy. After they stopped kissing everyone clapped, then Rhydian and Maddy went back down the aisle. After the ceremony Rhydian, Maddy, Shannon, Jana, Meinir, Mrs. Vaughn, Gwen, Dan and Emma got into a limo and they drove to the respetion while the other guests drove.

At three o'clock they arrived at the restaurant which had a big patio that would easily fit all the guests and there was enough space to dance. The people would be eating and hanging out outside on the patio but the buffet was inside.

The patio was decorated simple. There was enough tables and chairs for everyone, the tables all had white table cloths and a vase with red roses and three candles in the middle of each table. Each table was set with plate's bowls and cutlery and there were light green cloth napkins. Every chair was wooden and had a light pink flowered pattern cushion on it and each person had a reserved seat. On the support beams which were holding up the roof they had white Christmas lights wrapped around

Maddy, Rhydian Tom, Shannon, Jana, Meinir, Gwen, Emma, Dan, Mrs. Vaughn and Ollie took their seats at one table and the other guests went and found their seats. A while later six people came out 3 waitresses and three waiters all with trays of food. Each tray had a different type of food, there was a tray of mini cheese and chicken quiche, mini burgers, meat shush kabobs, sushi, fruit shush kabobs, chips and salsa.

The people with the trays came around offering all the food. Then four more people came out with drinks. Each tray had a different type of drink. The first tray had three different types of pop, there was Pepsi, Sprite and root beer the second tray had water, the third tray had wine and the last tray had lemonade.

"These flowers are so pretty." Mrs. Vaughn completed

"Thanks Rhydian let me choose the flowers I wasn't sure if I should go with red roses or pink but obviously I went with the red." said Maddy

They were all talking when Maddys second cousins came over.

"Oh hey guys." said Maddy standing up and giving each one a hug, then she turned to Rhydian "Rhydian meet my second cousins April, June Lauren, Connor, Bill, Tyler." said Maddy

"It's nice to meet you." said Rhydian shaking each of their hands

"Well we just wanted to congratulate you guys and tell you guys what a beautiful wedding this is." said Lauren

"Thanks." said Maddy

They were congratulated by many people, like the three Ks, Mr. Jeffries and many others.

At six o'clock the manager of the restaurant came out.

"The buffet is ready. There are two tables of food. There's a table with hot food and a table with cold food. The buffet will be from now until seven thirty." said the manager

Everyone got up and went inside to get some food.

At the cold table there was Caesar salad, garden salad, potato salad and pasta salad, cheese and cold cut meat.

At the hot table there was stake, ribs, turkey, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, salmon, rice, steamed vegetables, roasted peppers, pasta, vegetarian lasagna, Italian lasagna and French onion soup.

While people were eating they had some ballet dancers come out and dance, then after that they had music.

After dinner was done everyone got up and danced. At one point they had a slow song start playing and all the people who were either married or had a boyfriend or girlfriend danced together.

At eight o'clock manager brought out a table with a cake on it. It was a four later vanilla cake with vanilla icing and editable pink and red roses.

The bride and groom got up, walked over to the cake and cut it together.

While everyone was eating their cake a few people came around lighting the candles and turned on the lights.

A while later Maddy went to go change. When she came back she was wearing a strapless turquoise blue dress that went to her knees.

Everyone danced and talked for a while until ten o'clock when they were asked to come to the front of the restaurant where Maddy would through her boutique. After she had thrown the boutique. They all stayed out there. Soon after the boutique was thrown fireworks started to go off.

At ten thirty a limo pulled up and it was the same one that they took over to the restaurant.

Maddy ran down the stairs and into the limo and everyone was clapping and cheering. The limousine door closed and they drove off to go to the airport.

"So where are we going?" asked Maddy

"Venice Italy." said Rhydian then he lightly kissed her on the lips.  
 **  
The End**

 **Authors note: Well that was the last chapter. I hope you readers enjoyed it. Tell me if you want a sequel. Review**


End file.
